


Jamie and pregnant Claire

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: Hi, Bonnie_Wee_Swordsman,I apologize for your ingenuity, but I love your work. It encouraged me, after a long time, to return to painting.I hope you do not mind (I know, you write „For the love of god if you can't say  (paint) something nice, please refrain.“ )  :)Can I publish more pictures with reference to your book, please?





	Jamie and pregnant Claire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonnie_wee_swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/gifts).



> Hi, Bonnie_Wee_Swordsman,  
> I apologize for your ingenuity, but I love your work. It encouraged me, after a long time, to return to painting.  
> I hope you do not mind (I know, you write „For the love of god if you can't say (paint) something nice, please refrain.“ ) :)  
> Can I publish more pictures with reference to your book, please?


End file.
